


Nối tiếp

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haunting, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: A/N: Dựa theoheadcanon của taralys.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Nối tiếp

Anh nhắm nghiền mắt, "Biến mất đi Damian, biến đi biến đi biến đi..." Khi anh hé một mắt, cậu vẫn hiển hiện và gần trong suốt bên đầu giường anh, miệng cười buồn , "Đừng tự dối."

***

Da cấy và máy móc bị xé toang dưới bàn tay mất cảm giác của Dick, để lộ nửa lồng ngực nhuộm máu. Anh vặn mình giật bay lớp giáp nửa thân trên, và trước mặt anh--

Trước mặt anh...

Dam-- Heretic giơ cánh tay không bị găm xuống đất lên quẹt miệng, nhổ sang bên một bụm máu. Ánh mắt nó long lên, không khác nào--, ánh mắt nó xoáy vào anh, nó không phải Damian, không.

"Được nuôi thúc mà đạt đến trình độ này, tôi tạm biểu dương, dù gene của tôi tất nhiên nắm vai trò then chốt."

Giọng Damian đâu đó sau đầu anh, Dick có thể mường tượng ánh mắt hờ hững khi thằng bé gối đầu lên tay nằm lơ lửng trong không khí. Dưới chân anh bản sao của nó toan giật kiếm tự giải thoát, nhăn mặt (3 xương sườn gãy). Damian vẫn chiến đấu với gấp mười lần thương tích ấy, nhưng phiên bản này-- nhếch môi như nhớ ra điều gì.

"Kết liễu đi."

Mắt nó vẫn găm anh tại chỗ. Dick không giữ khoảng cách an toàn, Heretic có thể đâm chết anh trong hai chiêu, anh có thể-- anh có thể lấy mạng nó trong nháy mắt. Nó-- sinh vật này đã giết Damian, nó nhìn anh như Damian khi mới tới biệt thự. Người nhà al Ghul. Thú hoang.

Anh mất ý muốn chiến đấu từ khi thấy gương mặt ấy, họ đều biết, cơn hận lấp đầu đột ngột bị xối nước lạnh, xèo hơi và cứng thành một cục gang nặng trĩu. Ngực bị đè nghẹt thở, anh nhận ra Heretic không cần giết anh để thoát đi. Anh sẽ không-- chơi thế này vui hơn, nó không phải Damian, nó như một con báo thích vờn mồi.

Nhát kiếm đó còn không phải lực từ tay anh. Lúc đó Dick không suy nghĩ, anh đơn giản lăn xả vào kẻ-- giám sát chuyến hàng-- anh--

Anh bị dụ đến đây.

Heretic theo dõi biểu cảm Nightwing bằng ánh mắt hứng thú. 1/10 thời gian huấn luyện của Damian, không hề trao đổi với nửa nguồn gene nhà Wayne. Hậu thuẫn tương đương. Anh nhổ cây kiếm, Heretic tự đắc nằm yên trong bộ máy giáp quá khổ - tất nhiên, tất nhiên...

Anh xọc kiếm qua đùi trái nó. Nhổ lên, nâng cán bằng cả hai tay cắm xuống bàn tay còn lành lặn đang co quắp và giật cổ áo trắng ngấm một đường máu ọc từ khoé miệng.

"Mày ăn may tao hứa với Damian sẽ không giết người."

Một đao cuối xuyên gan, anh vẩy máu trên tay quay đi. Như lời nhóc D, Prometheus sống được, thằn lằn cũng sống được.

Anh khập khiễng vào phòng tắm, máu từ đùi phải nhơm nhớp từ cửa sổ qua phòng và phát ra tiếng ướt nhẹp khi anh trút áo bên bồn. Damian không hỏi việc anh tắm lâu, rất lâu hơn bình thường, nhưng sau đó khi anh ngồi tựa đầu giường khâu vết thương, thằng bé suy tư,

"Tôi vẫn thích trang phục cũ, nhưng có lẽ ở nơi này màu đỏ hợp với anh."

***

"Em không phải Damian của anh đúng không?" là câu Dick không bao giờ hỏi, vì sự thật-- Cậu quen thuộc với anh hơn, hơn Damian và anh biết gấp ngàn lần. Anh cũng không hiểu sự phân biệt ấy đến từ đâu, Damian vẫn là Damian, dù cậu nói những điều kì lạ về một nơi anh không biết.

"Anh tưởng em chỉ xuất hiện trong mơ? Khi anh bị đánh gần chết, nằm bất tỉnh hay đại loại thế?" là câu anh chỉ hỏi một lần. Với Damian câu ấy ám chỉ anh muốn cậu quay trở lại thế giới cũ, mà như cậu đã nói rõ từ đêm đầu tiên, cậu không đi nếu không có anh.

"Brown nói rằng đó là một kế hoạch điên rồ. Quả nhiên tí kính trọng tôi vừa gom được cho cô ta cũng có tuổi thọ như cốc giấy."

Anh còn không biết Brown là ai... không như cậu nói anh lẽ ra phải biết. Ngắn gọn, em trai anh từ chối siêu thoát vì đợi anh chết cùng. Nếu không phải anh cách xa họ hàng trăm dặm theo mọi nghĩa, Dick đã nói câu đó với cả gia đình, chỉ để xem vẻ mặt họ trước khi họ xé xác anh và gửi mỗi mảnh vào một khu trong Arkham.

Anh hi vọng đừng ai mất trí như anh. Nếu anh hiểu Bruce, giờ này ông đang sống bên một chục bóng dáng Damian lướt bên tầm mắt trong biệt thự và gây tiếng động quen thuộc mọi nơi ông đi. Ít nhất Damian xuất hiện công khai trước anh ngay cả giữa ban ngày. Vì anh vừa nghĩ đến Bruce, Dick ngừng dòng suy nghĩ ngay tại đó.

***

Anh muốn gào lên mà không thể.

Làm sao anh có thể vượt qua năm giai đoạn tâm lý khi mà cậu-- khi mà cậu vẫn ngay trước mặt anh? Nội tâm anh như một đoàn tàu đâm sầm vào vách núi, một đống sắt vụn nhăn nhúm và bốc khói mà anh không thể-- không biết làm gì hơn là hụt hẫng bỏ lại nó phía sau, không biết có nên làm vậy, cũng không biết phải đi đâu.

Damian nói anh chỉ cần đi theo nó là mọi chuyện sẽ ổn. Không sai... nhưng tại sao...?

***

Chưa đầy một tháng, anh có kẻ thù mới ở Chicago.

"Kamal", Heretic nói sau lần thứ ba anh tự xiết tay muốn nát ngăn mình không giết nó. "Hay Gideon, Tallant, đều thoả đáng. Nếu muốn ngươi có thể gọi ta Damian." Ra's sẽ mất công trồng lại nửa hàm răng ấy. Khớp ngón tay anh nhức nhối sự thoả mãn khi có một đối thủ đủ tiền thay sửa bất cứ bộ phận nào.

Và như một con chuột liên tục nhấn nút cho giật điện đổi lấy đồ ăn, Kamal liên tục bày những trò gây chú ý càng lúc càng quy mô, đơn giản để nhận đòn của Nightwing và tận hưởng gương mặt anh khi phải làm tổn thương thân xác giống em trai mình. Đứa em do chính tay nó-- Dick cảm giác nếu một ngày anh bùng nổ mà nện sọ Kamal thành dưa sinh tố, Ra's-trong-thân-xác-Talia sẽ thản nhiên vứt nó xuống Pit rồi sai nó đến quấy rầy anh ngay hôm sau. Anh không dám tưởng tượng lão ta đang tra tấn những người kia-- lão ta thấm nhuần ý nghĩa từ "khủng bố" đến mức nào để vui vẻ đốt tiền cho sự vô lý này. Anh không muốn nghĩ đến những người kia.

Nếu không phải anh biết Damian được chôn trong quan tài chì và bóng ma cậu vẫn theo anh khắp mọi nơi, không có gì khẳng định "Kamal" anh vẫn nện như bao cát không phải Damian. Lí do đầu dựa vào-- lòng tin Bruce, lí do thứ hai mỏng manh như sự tỉnh táo của anh, mà trong lúc này-- Cuộc đời anh không có gì-- chắc chắn.

***

Có những khi Damian biến mất - luôn báo trước kèm thời gian quay lại -, Dick ngã mình xuống đệm lúc ba giờ sáng, tự hỏi mình đang đùa với ai. Anh không giết Kamal, không phải vì nguyên tắc, không phải vì lời hứa.

Trước đây nếu cho Damian một bộ máy giáp hộ pháp, bảo nó hãy mặc vào đi giết kẻ tiền nhiệm và trở thành người mạnh nhất, nó sẽ làm, không chớp mắt. Damian biết là anh biết, và điều đó khiến anh ngừng tay.

Nếu bảo Damian ngày đó hãy hành hạ đối thủ, nó sẽ nghĩ ra cách hiệu nghiệm nhất là lợi dụng ngoại hình và tình cảm đối thủ dành cho người tiền nhiệm...nhưng không làm, vì coi đó là thủ đoạn hèn mọn. Hiểu biết ấy cho phép anh nặng tay như ý muốn - không giết, chỉ khiến Kamal chật vật nhất có thể.

Anh nhắm mắt, tuần tự không quan tâm đến-- đúng hơn, chỉ một người. Không cần và không nên quan tâm.

***

Giữa công việc mới của anh và buổi tuần thâu đêm, họ không có mấy thời gian nói chuyện. Với một con ma muốn lôi kéo anh đi, Damian kiệm lời kì lạ. Cậu nhắc nhiều về "thế giới bên kia", nhưng không đi vào chi tiết. Như ngày đầu anh lướt qua thông báo tuyển sinh của Học viện Cảnh sát Chicago, thằng bé đặt một bàn tay hoàn toàn không có tính che chắn ngang mắt anh, ngắn gọn, "Tin tôi đi - đừng."

Kết quả anh đi trông trẻ, vì người nhà Grayson không cần tội phạm nhép có gương mặt giống em trai đã mất để tự tra tấn mình.

Dick biết cậu nói với anh trong vài tiếng ngắn ngủi anh chợp mắt, bắt đầu từ khi anh từ phòng tắm đổ gục vào giường, tóc chưa khô và mệt đến nỗi nhìn một thành hai, đến khi trời hửng sáng anh lết mình dậy sau ba lần tắt chuông, mặt thằng bé hằn sâu và nặng trĩu như cả đêm không ngủ. Vẻ mặt ấy biến mất trong tích tắc, Damian tặc lưỡi trấn an câu hỏi lo lắng của anh rằng ma không cần ngủ.

Anh biết thằng bé kể về điều gì đang chờ anh nếu anh theo nó, anh chỉ ước mình nhớ được nó nói những gì.

Có một điều chắc chắn, anh không cần nhớ nội dung để những lời ấy ảnh hưởng đến tâm lý.

Dick không biết vì sao Jason đến Chicago, không cần biết. Mắt cậu ta chuyển từ anh đến bộ đồ trắng của Kamal như Damian từng mặc, nhoáng lên thông hiểu, anh lao ra cùng lúc ba tiếng súng vang liền nhau chát chúa.

Dick dõi theo làn khói bay từ họng súng khi đầu gối khuỵu xuống sàn xi măng, câu "Chạy đi." cho Kamal bị át bởi tiếng Red Hood gầm lên, "Đần độn!" Dick hơi cười, giống quá. Jason với anh như người xa lạ, nhưng một thoáng vừa rồi cậu ta rất-- rất giống--

Anh dõi mắt lên bầu trời sao - nằm ngửa là cách chính thống duy nhất để ngắm sao - Jason, Kamal và thế giới xung quanh nhoà đi theo vũng máu loang ra quanh người. Damian ấp hai tay bên mặt anh, nói với anh--

"Ba viên đạn đã là gì, anh chưa theo em..." Dick nói, ho sặc máu. Anh không nói dối, có lần anh ăn nguyên nửa băng súng tự động.

"--biết, nhưng đó là vì anh quá cứng đầu." Vẻ mặt thằng bé khác hẳn, vừa nuông chiều vừa sốt ruột, không lẽ anh muốn sống là-- là--

"Nếu tôi nói," Damian rành rọt, "Tất cả những gì anh trải qua ở đây là ảo giác, và có cả một thế giới đang chờ anh khi thức tỉnh. Nơi ấy anh có nhiều bạn hơn sẹo trên người, những người không bị hút vào đây, nên anh không nhớ và với anh họ không tồn tại. Anh đến Haly's thăm đoàn đều đặn, mấy lần dẫn cả tôi theo. Anh có hai cô em gái từng là Batgirl, Drake là đứa em trai anh thân nhất. Todd không phải đồ giả dối, không ai hiểu anh hơn Barbara... Anh có một gia đình, tôi và anh, tám người chúng ta, cần nhiều hơn loại sâu bọ như Joker mới chia rẽ được. Tất cả đang chờ anh, chỉ cần theo tôi..."

Chết. Cho mình được chết. Buông tay. Việc duy nhất thành viên nhà Dơi không biết làm. Thần Chết phải, theo nghĩa đen, đánh bất tỉnh họ lôi xuống thuyền, xích chân và chống mắt canh gác suốt chuyến mới phòng được họ ôm cả cục nặng nhảy xuống nước bơi đi.

Damian bị chấn thương sọ não, hứng 15 mũi tên, 9 viên đạn, trẹo sống lưng và một kiếm đâm xuyên ngực. Còn anh, ba phát đạn... có gì để anh--?

"Nếu tôi nói, ở nơi ấy cha tôi thật sự hạnh phúc?" Thằng bé tiếp lời. "Ông đã truyền mũ Batman cho anh, trở về quản lý Batman Inc. Tôi là Robin của anh, Brown là Batgirl. Ở đây tôi chưa bao giờ thấy ông cười trước khi uống cà phê sáng, nhưng nơi đó..." Thằng bé cúi xuống, trán ghé lên trán anh, "Tôi không nói mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo, nhưng nơi đó ông tin anh bằng cả sinh mạng mình, luôn luôn. Tôi là người thừa kế, nhưng anh là những gì tốt đẹp nhất trong ông."

"Anh không nhận ra em đấy nhóc D", anh muốn đùa một câu, nhưng họng không ra tiếng nữa. Có gì đó trong ngực anh đã bục vỡ và dâng đầy hốc mắt. Không phải anh vẫn sống với nó đấy sao, sự cô đơn khoét một mảnh vào đời anh không gì có thể lấp đầy. Anh liên tục lùi bước và đất dưới chân anh mãi sụt xuống cho nó rộng mãi ra, mang theo tất cả những người anh yêu quý. Không phải anh vẫn quen tay bấm những số máy không tồn tại và chọn quà cho sinh nhật không biết của ai? Cảm nhận rõ ràng có vô vàn những mối quan hệ xung quanh, nhưng lần theo chỉ để tìm thấy đầu dây trơ trọi? Giờ Damian nói chúng không bị chặt đứt mà đơn giản nối sang một không gian khác, và tất cả những gì anh cần làm-- nhưng anh-- không quan tâm, anh không cần phải-- quan tâm...

"Đừng khóc, Grayson," Damian nói, hơi thở đáng lẽ sẽ phả lên mũi anh, nhưng anh không có cảm giác. Anh không cảm nhận được trán cậu, hay tay cậu bên má, nếu anh nhắm mắt sẽ như Damian không tồn tại. Đã ba tháng nay cậu không tồn tại. Nước mắt anh lăn xuống, càng lúc càng nhiều... Mọi thứ nhoà nhoẹt không thấy cậu anh bắt đầu hoảng sợ. Tiếng Damian trấn an, "Tôi đây, tôi đây. Chỉ cần làm như tôi, anh biết không, chỉ cần--"

Sắp-- sắp được rồi, hơi ấm của bàn tay cậu trên má anh càng lúc càng rõ nét. Anh nghiêng mình theo cảm giác đó, mỉm cười, rơi.

***

Jason mang Dick về cho ông, không vết đạn nào chí mạng, tim đơn giản ngừng đập trong khoảnh khắc nhoẻn cười. Gần bốn mươi tuổi, ông tự hỏi cuộc đời còn điều gì đáng cho ông mong đợi.

Bên cửa sổ, người yêu ông đứng thẳng dậy, bước đến tựa đầu vào ngực ông, ánh trăng xuyên qua những đường nét trong suốt dịu dàng.

"Em chỉ cần, một lúc nào đó ông đồng ý theo em. Dù bao lâu em cũng chờ."

Bruce nhắm mắt, khẽ cười. Quả nhiên không ai hiểu ông như Dick.

End.

===============================

Xem như fic bắc cầu, quá trình khóc thương Damian của tôi đến đây xong. Từ nay quay về DCU tiếp tục porn angst fluff DamiDick trưởng thành như thường nhật.


End file.
